vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Williams
|-|Young= |-|Old= Summary Ash is an S-Mart employee who's well known for sweet talking the ladies. Ash and a group of friends took a trip to what was thought to be abandoned cabin in the woods, but when Ash played the recorded incantation from the recorder he unleashed demonic spirits known as "Deadites". The "Evil" possessed his friends one by one (including his girlfriend) forcing him to kill them with various weapons around the Cabin, such as a double barreled shotgun and a chainsaw which he modified to replace his right hand. Despite killing his friends to stop the Evil and it's demons from entering our world, Ash witnessed time and time again the "Deadites" infect the world with their presence. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, Higher with Mechanical Gauntlet Name: Ashley James "Ash" Williams Origin: The Evil Dead Gender: Male Classification: Human, Store Clerk, Demon Hunter Age: Late 20s to early 30s | 50s Powers and Abilities: Some peak human and superhuman stats, expert marksman and armed/unarmed combatant, skilled inventor and the ability to ignore logic Attack Potency: Wall level (Has slain and killed Deadites that can punch through wooden walls and run clean through multiple trees), Higher with Mechanical Gauntlet (Superior to his normal arm. Casually crushed an iron gauntlet, has easily overpowered and killed multiple Deadites with it, and it held against a sword wielding Evil Ash) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reflexes (Can dodge his own boomstick shots fired at him, outran The Kandarian Demon that was gaining on him while Ash was on horseback, and has outmoved a car) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Easily lifted and swung around a 200 pound rail road tie when he had his shins removed) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Busted right through a wooden door without effort, held back a Deadite which was charging through multiple trees, has punched through Deadite Skeletons and even snapped one in half with a backbreaker), Higher 'with Mechanical Gauntlet 'Durability: Wall level (Survived being thrown through a wooden staircase, can charge right through a wooden door without any injuries, lived after being thrown through a stone wall. Withstood being thrown several hundred feet into a tree by the Kandarian Demon, who split trees in half, and launched a car), Higher 'with Mechanical Gauntlet (Has easily blocked blows from a sword-wielding Evil Ash) 'Stamina: Peak human Range: Extended melee range with his chainsaw, longer with his boomstick Standard Equipment: A modified chainsaw attached to the stump where his right hand used to be, his "boomstick", a sawed off 12-gauge double-barreled Remington, flamethrowers, Winchester Model 1892 lever action rifle, the Necronomicon (sometimes) Intelligence: Knowledge and experience of fighting Deadites; combat knowledge; mechanical knowledge. Ability to quickly adapt to situations to ensure his survival, as mentioned above. Feats: *Survived the Marvel Zombies epidemic *Has apparently fought armies of Deadites alone Weaknesses: Somewhat mentally unstable, sometimes he doesn´t take things seriously. Extremely arrogant. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Evil Dead Category:Brawlers Category:Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:TV Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9